


Too Nervous To Breath

by Shipping_fever



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: All that fluffy love making for our boys, F/M, Lame ass plot, M/M, Monster Prom, Oz is a nervous dork, Oz is a personal interpt, Peanut Butter, Smut, Smut will be later gotta stick around folks, Teen Romance, like a cheesy romance movie but in word form, well smut in the last chapter that is, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_fever/pseuds/Shipping_fever
Summary: Oz, sweet stuttering awkward oz, finds himself strangely falling for a certain werewolf but how do you woo a monster? Also some side Brian romancing the mermaid princess all about those crack ships man





	1. Start

Fall was starting, summer seemed like miles away not like you did anything anyway. Being a bum on your sofa while your mom poked you making sure you weren't dead as you binge watched Tv shows and beaten every video game you could afford isn't the dream summer the other monsters bragged about. Now here you are running your fingers through your black locks styling your hair . . . not bad you almost look dare you think it? Cool?

 

Slipping on your golden watch and favorite button up shirt you head out to the demonic bus stop awaiting to get the first day over with, it was your senior year needless to say you were ready for high school to be over with. All throughout school you were . . .well bland? Just a quiet shadow that hated being called on in class and would rather be torn apart in the 7th dimension than start a fight. Small hands patting your face bring you out of your flashback, your shadows are helpful like that, in time to see the monstrous looking bus approach flames firing out of the exhaust pipes along with the sound of tortured screams as the breaks. Skipping up the stairs once the doors open you happily sit by a friend good old trusty Brian. 

 

His blank stare tears from his phone where you can see him playing Pokemans, he sighs through his nose shoving it into his pocket as he looks you over, "Hey Oz, looking less like a douche than usual" he says as you beam proudly giving him a thumbs up, "Thanks" you say happily as you two sit in silence the rest of the trip seeing as brian wasn't a waking up kinda person and that was the nicest thing that would spew from his mouth until lunch. Once at school you sigh softly heading through the doors your form tensing up as you hurry to your locker. Opening it up you slip your new books into the locker and as quiet as a mouse slip into your first class. Sighing you sink into your seat at the back of the classroom letting the teacher drone on about the importance of magic and planet aligning.

 

The rest of the day slugged on, you went to the library watched Damien set fire to a good amount of computers, enjoyed lunch with Brian and Polly as she tried to explain ultimate whiskey to you. At last it was time for gym, entering the locker room it was a mixture of two bad things: Public nudity and loud over hyped idiots. Sighing you trudge to the mens locker room a few of your shadows in protest. One issue to be made up of various shadows is that they arent all the same gender, having an internal argument on that you get to decide where to change you see various monsters getting changed. Your eye does catch itself looking down a few backs and eyeing some nice physics as you quickly change into your gym clothes.

 

Just as you hurry past a mummy taking selfies for tinder you feel the back of your shirt get caught making you flinch out of instinct, looking behind fear practically gushing from your bones you see one of the football players, a werewolf, who's name was . . . fuck what was his name? "Whoa bro! Inside out shirts might upset coach" he says winking before he smiled wide showing off dully sharp teeth. . . Fuck think of words!

 

Too late! Said werewolf has already stripped your shirt off pulling it down the right way before a whistle goes off sending everyone to jog outside as you feel your hot face freeze in a confused star as you awkwardly make your way to the gym unsure of how you feel about a cute werewolf . . . .'helping' you. However being hit with several dodge balls then having Vicky drag you to safety behind a bench clears your mind from weird interactions. While waiting for the bus that weird Werewolf that you haven't decided who is a perv or just goofy walks past you grinning making you panic and stare at your boots a shadow helper forming from the back of your neck waving at the werewolf embarrassing you further.

 

When you get home you help your parents with dinner and spend the rest of the night working on a essay . . . weird day indeed


	2. Games Are Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play ball! Or wait is it mind games?

Days past and here you are doodling on some paper rather than paying attention to how much cocaine you'd need to start a underground business, you aren't an artist by any means simple doodles is all. The bell rings pulling you out from spacing out before shaking your head only too see that you drew yourself as a super hero, smiling to yourself at the silliness of the drawing you sling your bag over your shoulders heading for the paradise that is lunch. Getting a few steps out into the hallway you feel yourself being stopped there was that evil werewolf! However his adorable eyes and small sniffles worm their way into your heart, curse the puppy look!

"H-hey" you force out, its like barfing up a cactus when you try to talk good to monsters that havent known you since middle school oh the horrible memories of middle school. "Bro listen i saw how amazing your score was during our last exam bro, you gotta help me!" he begs, "Bad grades means no sports! Im all about sports!" he exclaims and with that sentence just how much he cared for sports was blessed upon your mind. Stepping back a bit you look him over confused, what really got to you was your score on the test? You scored average, yes that plain middle was always a safe spot . . . well whats the worst that could happen? Maybe walking around with a jock is a good excuse to see the unknown territory of the cool kids before they peak in high school?

 

"Im not the smartest kid in class . . . maybe you should get a tutor?" you offer curse that lack of confidence! Scott laughs slightly as his tail wags a bit, "I would bro but you smell way more fun than any of those smarties" _smell? . . .wait smarties? was that even a word you can use to describe someone?_ Sighing you look at your watch pretending like you have someone to meet before seeing that his eager eyes aren't going anywhere. "A-alright . . . after school i can try and help" you offer as he cheered in victory giving you a spine crushing hug. After he leaves and you wheeze breath back into your body its off to lunch you go!

 

Meanwhile

 

 _School sucks, whats the point? This is lame_ , As per usual your thoughts and brain smoothie are interrupted by someone suddenly pulling your chair to the wall as your table is cleared and cleaned . . . oh of course it's Miranda. She sits at the table laying out her silverware smiling softly as you growl under your breath. It's hard not to care about school when you have your table stolen from you! Getting up you drag your chair back to the table sitting down across from her the servants giving each other worried looks.  She squeaks softly sitting up straight, "Oh brian I would love a friend for lunch please have a seat!" She cheers smiling widely as you sigh through your nose which is always hard to do seeing as your lungs don't work anymore. "Thats the plan" you say taking another sip of your smoothie as she brushes some of her pink hair back behind her fin ear things- fish people are weird. Lunch doesnt totally suck for once as she rants about how amaizng of a queen she'd be, you cant help but nod in agreement those air people need to be brought to justice anyway.

 

Walking to graveyard uprising 101 you trudge along side Miranda who can't help but talk on and on about her princess duties and the eligance of dinner party murder. With new knowledge of how many diffrent knives and spoons can't be used you head to class dare you say it not completely miserable?

 

Our story continues with Oz pacing outside nervously deciding that the back of the school was a good place to meet the rave would be a good distraction between the awkward conversations so smart oz. A hand comes down on your hair ruffling it make you sputter out in suprise before batting away the werewolves hand as you smooth out your shirt huffing. "Not cool" you said flatly as he grins laughing slightly. Still not sure why you can't find him annoying, sitting down at a work out wooden picnic table with numberous knifves stabbed into one end you sit across the jock opening your book just titled 'Learning' low budget I guess. Flipping to the chapters you marker down for the last exam you shrug your shoulders eyes darting around nervously. 

 

"S-so ah what dodnt you understand?" You ask as he looks the book over, "There were books?! Why didnt anyone tell me! This smells hard I dont know about this-" you've already tuned him out how has he gotten this far without the great learning book? How you ask, sighing you flip to chapter one reading to him seeing as when he reads he fell asleep a lot, at one point you even scratch as the top of his head making his tail wag happily as you recite the speech the Vampire barbarians gave before slaughtering villages for many centuries. 

 

However when he starts to lean againatbyou that's when you slam the book closed doing what you do best running away of course! "Thats enough learning-" you say quickly grabbing your book walking off pressing the palm of your hand to your forehead, getbit together Oz! This isnt some cute stray dog this is a werewolf who'd probaly look less cool with a startled shadow following hin around. Rubbing your tired eyes you see Brian smiling . . . gross, you two ride home in silence 


	3. I Hate Sports

Loud cheers thunder about and monsters cheer their hearts out as the big game plays on, the reason Amira dragged you out here is obvious- the cheerleaders. Gulping nervously you knead at your jeans sighing through your nose shivering slightly. Sports are pointless who's gonna care in twenty years? Games are always at night too cold you hate being cold. Thankfully the schools team sucks seeing as the rival school's Quarter back was a truck . . . seems fair enough. Amira decides to stay behind and chat up with the cheerleaders as you hurry to the snack area where at least you can heat up with a semi warm hot chocolate. As your shivering hands rummage through your wallet trying to find some money through the various receipts you think back on your past few weeks at school. 

 

Scott, whos name you finally got after paying attention to role call,  still hangs around you after school wanting to do homework together which is fun in a sort of way, you ever had such pleasure of getting cheered on when writing your name or getting to use the excuse sorry but a werewolf ate my homework. However you keep the hangouts to just that, an hour after school then you head home hitching a ride with Vicky who is the scariest driver you have ever been forced to sit with. Something always struck you as odd maybe it was the fact you never owned a werewolf er dog! A dog, owning a werewolf is kinda kiny- ah stop brain! The cold breeze is suddenly stopped and its like your being hugged by a fire place as you feel the familiar ruffle of your hair, a shadow presents itself nuzzling the sports jersey draped on your shoulders as you look up to see a sweaty happy pupper boi Scott. "Didn't think you liked sports bro! Came to cheer me on? Your powerful cheering pushed me to sports so good i need to cheer on that cheering!" he beams as you get lost in the matrix of cheering on someone.

 

"Amira b-brought me-" you wheeze out unsure of how to handle this situation, your sure monsters are seeing the sight of you wearing scotts jersey wasn't this a dating thing? The picture of you holding scotts hand crosses your mind as you quickly shrug off the jacket hanging it back embarrassed making the werewolf eyes look worried at you, he holds the jacket waiting for you to put it back on his tail swaying back and fourth lazily. "Glad she did! I like hanging out with my best study buddy! Oh- thats you Oz" he said explaining the obvious as you nod slightly. "But i was thinking about you, well i think about you a lot but what i wanna ask was-" dear god no please no, "you . . .uh . . wanna hang out?" he asked hopefully as you sigh slight relaxing and nod. 

 

He howls in happiness tossing you in the air before catching you swinging you around, he says something about planning it out later but your left there dizzy and very happy to be back on the ground. "Oh man-" you sigh out confused on if your just taking everything scott says too close to heart and he's just trying to be a nice guy or if there's something else?

 

That friday you and Scott plan out to do something calm and laid back just the way you like it so an afternoon at the park sounds about right. After a shower you decide to wear a simple yellow t shirt and light grey shorts your shadows teasing you about your 'date' to which you proceed with the classic "why are you hitting yourself" pranks you and they share. A knock on the door scares your soul from your shadows as you head downstairs to be welcomes by a happy wolf man. Walking you to the park you expect to walk around maybe grab a bite but no Scott has a Frisbee? Handing it to you he winks as it clicks and you throw the disk as scott catches it with his mouth, so a very cute game of fetch begins the harder you throw the faster he runs until he's panting like crazy. Even though he insits he can keep playing you decide to cool off and sit uder the shade of a nice tree. 

 

Petting his sweaty hair back you hum to yourself looking around seeing other dog owners walking their pets as well as other families screeching ancient latin spells, "Been awhile since i actually went somewhere to hang out" you admit as scott sits up from the pets laughing slightly, "Glad i could help" he said happily and you feel a soft laugh bubble up from your chest. It has to break physics on how cute this guy is- wait! Wait . . . you know what? Fuck it, yeah he's cute so what? He can't read your mind Oz go ahead and enjoy the eye candy. Later in the evening Scott walks you back home at some points you walk slower to eye how wonderful the jeans are filled out from behind until boop! Home at last . . . you perv Oz but a Perv with good taste nonethless


	4. Playin Cool

Its Saturday, no school just you and your games maybe eating out since your parents decide to have date night tonight which was always great! Mom needed to spoil Susan  with that special pizza place out downtown. However your mind was feeling . . . whats the word? foggy? No that's not the word crowded is more like it, between the shadows teasing you about hanging out with the werewolf and the dangers of being with said werewolf you sigh throwing on pants and going for a walk out into the afternoon. Your head ached from how hard you were thinking about all this, sure he was attractive then of course there was that dopey innocent stupidity really made you feel like you needed to protect him- "Ugh no" you whisper to yourself facing reality! He's a werewolf that could kill you! He wasn't house trained, probably would bark when a doorbell rang  . . . daww- ah no!

 

"Ugh this sucks" you sigh out, your noodle arms wouldn't win scott over anyway he probably was hanging out with you for free tutoring even if that tutoring ended with a tug of war over your bag since you refused to share your lunch. Usually you won thanks to scott using his mouth to tug back rather than his arms, getting your mind off of things would be good maybe head out to buy a CD? Sure online purchases were an option but in the wise words of liam 'too mainstream for today' besides Music would drown out your thoughts. Standing up straight you walk with a new purpose to the music shop where you frequently visited to build on your lame collection of tunes. Nothing was off the table all music was good in its own way you just finished your rap phase and so as the internet suggested you started to build up your soft rock collection. The shop door busts open sharing you into your next life as you drop a CD case as your picked up from behind then swung around. Welp you're gonna die in the arms of a stranger.

 

"Broooo! Crazy seeing you out of school!" oh dear no, your set down to see Scott wagging his tail grinning happily his tail wagging so much it was threatening to knock over display stands. Walking in behind him was a fragile elderly woman who proceeded to smack Scott over the head with a cane. "Scott! Bad boy don't just run off like that!" she scolds looking you over as you look away awkwardly. Smooth Oz. "Sorry grandma i just wanted to see Oz! he's my number one bro!" he explained rubbing his head chuckling it off, she lets out a scoff, "At least he isn't a cardboard cut out like last time you told me about a friend. . .meet me across the street when your done" she says as scotts ears burn a soft pink his tail slipping between his legs embarrassed. 

 

No panda's baby, no kittens sleepy yawn, no unicorns giggle or adorable video could ever top how precious and adorable embarrassed scott was to you

 

Quick! Confidence where are you?, "Glad i have a fan club" you mummer your face heating up as you pick up the CD you were browsing before looking it over as scott laughs slightly rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly looking away. For the first time you can see he isn't looking at you like someone with a ball at the park but . . . ah no no come on Oz. "Aha yeah, i just get excited easily guess i talk Grandma's ears off a lot at times . . ." he gulps his mouth parting slightly like he wants to push the conversation further. "Y-you like music?" he asks as you nod shrugging, "Always have" is all you can muster before he looks down a bit embarrassed. "I'm helping grandma with shopping but uh you "you know . . . Polly is having a party tonight! There will be music and food! You like both those things!" he cheered his tail wagging slightly once again. "You- i want . . . . party?" he says laughing a bit as you shake your head timidly. "Not really good with parties" you explain, "Always-" "Then i can come over" he bursts out before his face going pale your only reaction is to nod. "Sure, need my number?" you ask as he melts into a smile

 

Just like that you suave fuck Oz you're having a werewolf over

 

Spending the afternoon to set up speakers and shower before putting away anything silver just in case, after 6 there's a knock on the door as you open it to see scott grinning. "Aha awesome i was worried i read your address wrong" he says as you let him inside. Immediately he goes to sniffing around everything, as he follows the trail on something to the kitchen he pauses getting up. "Sorry- Instincts you know?" he says laughing a bit as you nod understanding before walking to you speakers connecting it to your phone to play some Alternative Indie music for the background. "You don;t have to stay long, the party sounded fun" you say worried you were keeping scott away from something more fun than this. He shakes his head smiling happily, "This is fun!" he says making you laugh slightly leading to a night of enjoying board games which lead to trash Tv show watching it was more than a great way to spend your night. Even when you order a pizza to share he seems to be happy spending a quiet night indoors, curse you scott and being so likeable  


	5. Hot Knightly Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Here's some mild smut to hold back that thirst its the bottom half only dont worry if you wanna skip no plot down there)

Being a zombie many things sounded good, Brain's maybe a snow day but

 

Miranda?

 

The name itself was beyond good it was. . . radical

 

You spend gym class knocking away dodge ball's all the while using your torso to block the attackers from the princess, she squeaks and cheers you on which sounds weird right? Using yourself as a meat sack and risk pain? You're undead remember? No pain therefore game on . . . or however that sentence goes. The past few day's your hatred for Miranda was melting into something else. Sure her plan too rule was questionable then of course the occasional blood lust she has is surprising but nonetheless! Her pink hair, long eyelashes, shy giggles warmed your worm infested organs. You followed her dumbly to classes you shared sometimes carrying her books when her servants served detention for her. It disgusted you how much she had you wrapped around her finger, it also couldn't of made you any happier. What really got you was when she would call you her knight, the nickname sent spark of voltage up your spine making you that glazed eyed lover boy you would pity not so long ago. Sitting at lunch it was Tuesday the day all of your friends would sit together to catch up on the usual gossip.

 

Vicky was pushing her food around, Oz seemed like he hadn't gotten much sleep and was doodling lazily, Amira slammed her hands on the desk confused, "You are all acting like you got a disease" she states glaring at you, "Your smiling its scaring me you're never happy at school, Oz?! You look like you got hit by a bus then of course Vicky is as sad as our schools budget what's eating at you?" she asks worried. Vicky sighs looking away, Oz letting out a shaky breath, humming you can feel a light bulb bloom over your head, "Love"

 

The word sends everyone into a shouting match of how much they're not in love but i'ts obvious, tuning out their shouting and the teasing that quickly followed as they tried to guess Oz's new eye candy you tighten your hands into fists. No games, no beating around the bush, you were smitten by the genocide princess and very much wanted to be more then a once in awhile knight. Personal body guard sounded nice especially the body part and the personal . . . perv zombie Brian

* * *

 

Who's a good boy? Scotts a good boy! Which is who you are, Scott! Hooray! Lately thing's were confusing, you had tons of bro's! Cool ones like Damien then smart ones like Vera! None of them however none were as fun as Oz! He smelled like oranges, compliments and Halloween! He gave the best head scratches not to mention always helped you understand that the scary noises from hell were a firetruck. Unlike your other bro's Oz made your stomach twist up like you wanted to barf but then not eat that back up, he made you sweaty without working out. Unlike yourself he was really quiet which made you nervous, like no pep talk before a big game nervous. When you got him to laugh though it was a big relief he always seemed scared.

 

Spending most of the night with Oz a few days ago still was with you, heart pounding in your ears as you found out he had a mouth to eat pizza which was really nice! You wondered how he could talk with no mouth! He tried to explain to you how as a shadow demon he could control when to have a mouth but you were too focused on what it would be like too lick that mouth. Not in a 'oh new jar of peanut butter' kinda way but . . . a like way? Sport's were life though! You knew Oz would feel hurt knowing sports had to come before the licks . . . still?

 

Tonight was like one of many you had before since hanging out with Oz, they always started out normal like heading to the park or playing football! Then you'd meet up with oz then it got really interesting. Like Oz tugging on your leash to kiss you, or when you'd get down and dirty on the playing field scoring more then just a touch down. Tonight wasn't any different, it was a great dream! You just won a game! Everyone cheered your name and you got to eat your favorite foods, however when you got to your room your tail wagged very much as Oz was there in your room wearing your jersey jacket.

 

Turning around to face you he smiles softly the jacket slipping to the ground as he stood there in shorts and one of your tshirts, he probably smelled like you-

the idea sends a shiver down your spine

You whine softly your wag slowing a bit  "Scott i want you" he sighs opening his arms to you as you quickly tumble tackle him to the bed. You nuzzle his neck and hair the mix between his smell and yours was the best thing in the world you need to make this into a candle. He laughs confidently as you sniff and squeeze him before he cups your face locking your lips together. Its the best kiss ever! Pulling away you roll onto your back on instinct too show Oz you would rather be Submissive than fight this. 

 

Sitting on your lap you make a note that this should be the only seat for the shadow boy, he rest his hands on your chest- _yes_ \- then slides them down- _yes yes yes_ \- the belly rubs start making you melt to the core. Soon the best kind of kisses and licks are involved, the way Oz is calling you a good boy is a million times better than if anyone else called you it "Scott i think i lo-" Beep beep beep. Waking up panting slightly you release the pillow from your fangs, the alarm goes off, sighing you unplug the alarm before getting up too have a cold shower. . . . just another dream. Whining you try to ignore the south of the border, if you catch my drift, now not that you weren't tempted to give into those raging monster hormones but Oz was the best bro you ever had you didn't wanna be rude and do all this without him being cool with it. 

 

Shaking off the water from your hair you get dressed before going for a morning jog before school started


	6. Weredate

Studying was boring as usual, but finally as winter came around but that doesn't matter since its always the same season weather like in this fucked up town. That didn't stop Christmas decor to dabble the hallways! 

 

You Oz are gathering up the courage to watch a new movie with a certain someone

 

Well that was your plan but you spent the next three days building up courage so hey planning makes perfection right? Right

 

"You wanna see a movie?" You ask your voice cracking and your shadow friends cheering you on for your brave act but you feel like your about to vomit, shaking in your boots your staring at the sidewalk outside school about to ride home with Vicky and Polly after saying goodbye to scott after studying. After one of your shadows force your head up you see a very blushing scott as he grins his tail wagging so fast you fear it might fall off

 

"Hooray!" he cheers throwing you into the air before catching you just to spin you around, your dizzy the whole way home but you're happy

 

Smoothing out your yellow sweater you give a nervous shaky sigh, you got this Oz you are a shadow demon with semi good tastes in fashion! However your pep talk is gone when the doorbell rings and your mom goes to open the door. No! Parent meetings aren't until at least month 4 of dating- wheezing you hurry downstairs to see Scott wagging happily with a dead bird in his mouth. You're mom, bless her, takes the dead bird unsure of what is happening, "Caught that myself as a gift" Scott explains shaking feathers from his beard. She nods smiling awkwardly, "Aha yes thank you" she says looking at you, "Im gonna find a nice shoe box for this try and have a great night" she says heading to the backyard as you sigh out a bit more relaxed dead bird soup was her specialty good call scott. 

 

Walking outside you lock the door behind you looking up at the jock, "Ready?" you ask as scott nods happily walking you to the movie theater as you hear his brave journey about chasing down a car. Then how when he ripped off the bumper he freed people trapped in said car, so brave! So fearless!

 

When you arrived Scott buys tickets while you are more than happy to pay for snacks, one popcorn two sodas a box of Chow bow wow dog biscuits! Only the finest for your date. It was a date right? You know it was did scott? Can we pretend its a date? Yes, alright game plan!

 

You're showing off your only party trick that is letting your shadow friends toss popcorn into your mouth when you bump into Brian and Miranda, its an awkward stand off for you and Brian Scotts just happy to see Miranda here. "Oh uh hey oz-" "Movies?" you ask and he nods coughing slightly, "Don't tell Amira i do not want her to ask about my love life" he says as you nod going to your own movies.

 

"BroooOOOO! I love this movie!" he cheers wagging his tail like crazy, yes indeed dear reader the tale of erotic dragons has come to the screen. It wasn't the worst, sure you two were the only one watching it but they stayed true to the story! During the crazy intense scene of the knightly round table found out about the evil lies of orgy legends you see scott sitting by mouth full of biscuits his hand was on the arm rest. You feel two small arms pap your face trying to push your bravery! Sighing you wipe your hand on your jeans because no one wants to hold a sweaty hand. Linking your hands together you wheeze softly as you are now officially holding hands, your breath stops as scott looks over at you then at your hands. Shit- Shit you're too nervous to breath lungs work please! 

 

A wet tongue licks the side of your face making you shudder, what- gross? "I love holding hands hooray!" he cheers as you try to process that you got licked . . was that a werewolf kiss?? You weren't prepared! You were a blushing mess the rest of the movie, even after the show he still let you hold his hand have you died and gone to heaven? Scott walks you home holding both your hands at the door his tail thumping against the wall of your home. "I- ah, i had a great time" he says laughing softly as you nod wheezing slightly you Oz have just lost your Hand holding V card is this what being a bad boy is like? Living on the edge?

 

"Are . . . scared of me?" scott asks worried as you snap out of your self victory party to shake your head, "No just . . . awkward" you say softly as he leans down making you tremble slightly as he presses a kiss to your forehead. No volcano or pit of hell could be as hot as your face as he winks at you leaving you at your door wheezing harshly. 

 

Once in your room you can't help but scream into your pillow how amazingly awesome this night turned out, being filled with confidence you sent a text message to scott

 

"Had a great time, next time maybe i should kiss you goodnight" 

your shadow friends cheer you on how brave you were being faintly you can hear in the distance howling at the moon making you smile


	7. Dinner with the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dating fluff before i write the smut chapter

Winter melts into spring wait- it didnt even snow do seasons even matter in this town?

Anyway you're name is scott tonight is very important while wagging your tail you can't stop your excited heart as you run around the house showing Oz your chew toys, a lucky ball you found on a walk, a trophy you won in middle school, everything! After looking over your prize he would hand it back letting you run off to get another one leading so some tripping on stairs as well as running into walls. Tonight was dinner with grandma! She was the best and most important person in your life, she was making the best meal ever! Well she always makes the best meal ever its grandma's cooking after all! 

 

"Scott no running in the house" she yells as you pause with a rope toy grumbling as you sit on the couch like a good boy, Oz laughs softly, his laugh is the best thing about Oz. No no it was his hugs- ah no his kisses- defiantly the treats he brought to school- Ugh it was impossible to pick one thing. "Im glad you came over bro! Hooray! Grandma's house is the best place ever and you haven't even had her cooking!" you say you tail wagging so much it was thumping on the sofa. Oz nods, "Yes s-sounds good" he says scratching behind your ear making you melt slightly because it was impossible to get that itch with your foot bless oz. 

 

"Dinner's on" she calls outs as you two hurry to the table, a smack to the arm by a rolled up newspaper reminds you about manners! Quickly you pull out a chair for Oz making him laugh slightly, "Prince charming" he says patting your head making you beam with pride before taking your seat. Tonight's dinner was a classic meatloaf and potatoes, your's is served in your favorite dog bowl but having Oz here who put a napkin on his lap- so elegant! Awkwardly you remind grandma that you are a big boy and can eat our of a plate. Which you do, it isnt as fun as eating with your mouth and hands then licking the bowl clean but Oz seems impressed. As always your dream demon wins grandma's heart over with his shy polite demeanor. After she sends you both off so she can do dishes Oz asks to see your room, you aren't sure why that sentence makes your heart skip a beat but it does. 

 

Nodding you go upstairs showing him everything, posters, your toy box, your- oh he's sitting on your bed, no! cut that out scott those dirty thoughts can wait. "I never dated anyone before i- . . . . hope i did okay" he says making your heart melt as you walk over to sit by him ruffling his hair as he laughs slightly, you can feel the stress leave his little frail body. "You did great! Hooray for Oz! Oz Oz he's our man if he can't win grandma no one can!" you cheer as he laughs slightly resting against your chest making your tail wag like crazy. You are such a nervous dog when he's close by you, whether it be by accident or when your holding hands it always makes you sweaty

 

"You're a good boy scott" he says before pecking your cheek making you wag your tail so hard he actually holds to down saying something like it would fall off at that rate, who cares about a tail when you have Oz?

* * *

   Brian was truly the cutest peasant you've come to know, defiantly a future heir to lead the world by your side! Tonight was a dinner to show Daddy what fine man you found while at school. Needless to say Daddy was ecstatic to find out Brian was a past air breather! Inside information! After a wondrous evening with only one person trying to be poisoned! What a great day! 

 

After dinner you treat your zombie boyfriend to a swim out back, seeing him in swim trunks is a sight indeed. Maybe it was the rotting flesh or the stitches but he filled out a pair of trunks nicely- not that you were looking or anything that's very unlady like! You enjoy splashing and swimming with the zombie even letting out a snort giggle when he picks you up to toss you into the pool. Sadly he has his own world to get home to, so when the sun sets he placed a kiss on your forehead that makes your gills tingle with delight as he heads to bed. That night as you get ready for bed the sweet song of love is all you can say well uh sing with dreamy green skinned teenagers and zombie weddings to fill your dreams. He was a true knight of honor indeed.

 

The next day at school your sitting with Vera, scott, and Polly! After you recall the romantic evening after scotts story Vera scoffs while polly gets down to the important questions, "Cute story but when are you guys gonna fuck?" she asks as you feel embarrassed, "A-a lady such as myself can not simply rush into something like this! Even if i do care for Brian he- i- oh my" you trail off at the thought while polly laughs kicking her feet onto the table. "seems zombie boy might be tainting that snow pure brain of yours" she teases as you huff folding your arms. However this has started a very unwanted question for Scott's schedule on fucking Oz both Vera and polly wanted details on the event after it was over as well. Scott laughed, "He's my bro! Im taking this as slow as he wants to gotta treat an Oz with care! Like when you're cuddling a ball to score a touch down while avoiding being hit by a truck" he explains. You're lost on what his point was.

 

Whenever you decide to let the undead see into your room is up to you, soon school comes to a end after the prom was burnt down by Damien, that fucker, still the night was filled with romance nonetheless. 

 

The only question now is what does the future hold for your classmates?


	8. Smut's Here If that's what you came for

_Three years after graduation_

 

He was gone, forever it felt like . . . would he ever come back? A soft whine passes your throat as you sit on the floor looking at the door waiting for him to get back, Oz said he was going to the store but you couldn't go since you bit the mailman. What if Oz meet a more handsome werewolf? Oh no! You get up pacing and looking through the window of the apartment you two shared whining, what if this other werewolf was smarter or worse better at cuddling OZ than you were?! The thought made your heart sink but seeing a familiar yellow hoodie make its way to you made your tail wag with happiness. Opening the glass door you lean over the balcony to see beloved Oz return with groceries, "one two three four come bring that food to the door! Five six eight nine while cleaning i found a dime!" you shout out making the demon laugh as he vanished to take the stairs up to your floor. 

 

He comes in as you show off you did indeed finish your chores as he tried to put away the food but you were pacing around him telling him how much you missed him! "Only left for an hour" he explains in his hushed voice finally done with the food and able to pet and scratch you leading to you nuzzling and kissing his hands. "Broooo! That's like two weeks in werewolf time!" you explain howling sadly at the thought of how gone Oz was. His face blushed a light grey as he tries to take his hands back from your gift of kisses, the demon wasn't against the actions no but very shy from any show of affection well except when you brought him dead birds. Smiling you wag your tail as you pull him closer into a hug nuzzling his hair while your arms locked around his waist making Oz lightly push you away. "No cuddles! y-you still bit the mailman" he tries to defend but no one is a match for those cuddles. 

 

Picking him up he sighs in defeat while you carry him to the sofa laying him back you nuzzling up his neck kissing all along it the scent of you on Oz is better than anything your brain could imagine. You could bring up that if Oz would just let you pee on him how much better that would be so other monsters would leave him alone but you were focused on smooches. "Scott- cut it out" you loved that whisper voice Oz did when he tried to lie, "No way bro! You were gone forever i need to welcome you home the right way" you sigh out as he tries to laugh it off pushing your face away causing you to snort. Your tail wags even more as you back away from his neck and face your lips focusing on the fabric covering their chest then to their stomach causing Oz to hiccup. Pushing the hoodie up you drag your tongue up their stomach causing his breath to hitch and tremble in your hands, "Scott dont-" he said his breath shaky as you get up never ever wanting to scare precious Oz.

 

He runs his hand through his hair panting slightly looking down between your bodies, it sucks that he's dressed while you're in a t shirt and boxers no fair you get to look so hot! "Sorry-" he starts off sighing, "I just- I want to" he says burying his fingers in your hair kissing your nose making you smile warmly. Swallowing he continues, "I never did anything like this, not sure if i can return the favor you see-" you silence that great boyfriend with a kiss. So precious, "Oz? I wanna do this because i wanna make you feel great, like brand new chew toy great. I'd never make you do anything you don't wanna do that's super un werecool" you explain as he sighs his eyes fluttering closed while his breathing gets back under control. "I-if you want to then- sure uh just don't expect much on my end" he says his face burning in a much larger blush, you nod pecking his lips before kissing down their chest once more his body arching a bit as you nibble on his ribs down to his hips. 

 

Sometimes a mini shadow guy ( that's our term for it anyway) rises up sometimes to just melt again or to boop your nose its so cute! Oz was always so nervous, so stressed and scared he needed to be treated right as your boyfriend that was your honored duty. Already squirming under your touch you tug down his grey jeans dropping those to the floor, he looks away when you glance up at him your hands daring to rest on their knee. Sighing he grabs onto his bunched up hoodie kneading at the fabric as you nuzzle their thigh all the while the hand on the opposite leg sunk down their inner thigh to the lump at the front of their briefs. Oz sighs out sinking into the couch to wiggle his hips down towards you making you smirk slightly Oz never was super into . . . well this type of affection it was adorable seeing how eager he was. Nipping at their skin he jumps sitting up slightly tugging on your hair making you moan slightly, he retracts his hand must of worried he was hurting you sweet pretty Oz. 

 

Grabbing their briefs they slide off with one tug exposing him for you to drool over, from the corner of your vision you see him flop back sighing out weakly, "I-i'm sorry im nervous" he says softly. Smiling you press your hands to his lower stomach just to hold him down for now, your jaw drops while you lick up their shaft making Oz squirm and gasp in surprise. Truth be told you never gave a blowjob before so its a learning experience for everyone. His legs slip over your shoulders on their own while you hold his hips going at it like a popsicle with dragged out licks thoroughly covering the area making Oz hiccup out while letting out weak breathy moans you could barely hear. It isn't long before he's rocking his hips against your mouth making you moan slightly it was a treat to see him like this. "S-scott please" he gasps shaking slightly, he smells so good almost as good as he taste right now. Your tongue dives downward without warning to see if something you heard Vera talk about was true, "S-scott what are you- Scott!" he gasps out when your tongue is inside Oz- just the phrase inside Oz are making your brain nerves melt while you grind against the couch licking at the new discovered area like crazy.

 

Each lick makes Oz gasp, tremble, you name it he's basically coming apart in your hands. Groaning deeply this was the smartest thing you ever decided to do! It couldn't get any better than this! Only thing that would make this better would be- "good-" Oz wheezes out pulling you from thinking and slowing your licks making him squeeze his legs together whining slightly. "Good boy, such a good werewolf please scott-" he hisses out as you feel a fire burn in your lower gut. Who knew simple words would drive you so crazy? The praise was enough to take this to a touchdown, you grab onto Oz's dick pumping him at a firm slow pace while you focus that tongue on a work out of licking one specific spot that made Oz's body tremble. Sweeping your thumb across the slit he comes shaking so hard your worried you broke him, once he falls back he hiccups a bit panting harshly as you wag your tail nuzzling his stomach while he pets your head. "that- _hic_ \- was amazing" he sighs out smelling tired but mostly happy.

* * *

 

You're name? Oz of course! Your current problem? Well dear reader weeks after getting a mind blowing good blow job you can only think of one thing: getting into those wolf pants- no wait- Scott, Scott's pants not a wolf at the zoo

 

Anyway

 

It was a simple night, you ordered Chinese food awhile ago now watching another season of space diva but . . . your sinful brain couldn't stop thinking about scott. You blame the demon in you but after the cuddles scott just got up and left to take care of himself in the bathroom. Tonight you were very determined to see what was going on in those jeans, getting up after finishing your food then pretending to stretch before sitting on their lap. Scott immediately cuddles up to you nuzzling your neck making you shudder then sigh because that was your only weakness, well that then ice cream cake. Shifting a bit you ruffle Scotts hair making his tail thump against the sofa, "Bro you smell all musky again don't tell me that galaxy squids turn you on?" he asks making you light up like a Christmas tree. Cursed werewolf smell ruins your plans, sighing let's try to plan this out sort of? "Scott i want you" you whisper embarrassed as he laughs slightly laying you down on the sofa going for your sweat pants as you grab his wrist, "As much as i liked that i was thinking something . . . else?" you hint at. Seeing the gears turn in his head is painful because it might be next year when he puts this together, "Sex scott" you sigh out as he blushed looking away. "You sure?" he asks as you only nod

 

Picking you up he presses gentle kisses to your lips as your legs lock around their waist, gently as if you were made of glass he kisses you rolling your hips together on the walk to the bedroom. You were a easily scarred shadow so this gentle route was more than acceptable, he licked your face causing you to laugh in between kisses it wasn't too long that you arrived in the room before being laid down on the bed. Fireworks were rushing through your nerves as he nuzzles your foreheads together making you sigh out relaxing under his touch. "Listen bro-" something about calling you bro isn't really setting the mood here, "I'm super buff and i dont work out my brain as much as i should so . . . so maybe you should take the lead you know? I don't wanna hurt my . . ." he paused almost saying a word that starts with 'L', "U-uh my boyfriend" he says instead.

 

Nodding you switch places having the athlete under you which was oddly a turn on at the thought of being in charge, unsure of how to start this you go back to kissing. Kissing was safe after all! After a few moments of panting you can feel his hips grinding against your rear making you shiver slightly as you pull away, looking down you feel your face heat up before grinding back against it making Scott let out a low groan. Swallowing your fears it starts with undressing of course, peeling off clothes to get a very nice view of everything . . . ah focus! Grinding together without clothes is a way better idea why didn't you think of this sooner? You know the hiccups have started but thankfully the jock under you is very loud drowning out your self doubt. Opening your mouth you use your spit to slick up the werewolf, the hardness and heat makes your knees weak beyond expectations. Scott gets cozy leaning against the bed board while you rest your foreheads together using the magic of werewolf spit as lube for now to work yourself open shaky sighs spill from your mouth as you kiss at your werewolf desperately. Soon you feel like this has been awkward enough stretching yourself out while scott was left untreated, "O-okay uhm- lemme just-" you sigh out taking both your hands to rest on their lower stomach as you lower down tensing up slightly a groan forced from your lungs as you sit yourself down. The spit wasn't as effective as you thought it would be but it's good enough for now. 

 

It takes a couple of moments until you feel like your body isn't ripping in half, Scott looks pained almost letting out huffs of air as he closes his eyes tightly. Smoothing your hand across his face he immediately wraps his arms around your waist nuzzling your chest as you start to roll your hips, the loud howl moan scott produces is more than enough encouragement. He licks and bites at your neck or chest which ever he's nuzzling when you lower yourself down on his lap, it isn't long before you have a steady rhythm of bouncing going on than sends you both into a puddle of lust. Every compliment you can think of pours from your lips, "Scott- oh scott, yes! I- ah! Such a good boy" you pant out in a hushed voice as he groans deeply squeezing you tightly, "You fill me up so nicely scott- i love you, such a good scott-" you force out the words to tumble into a soft moan leaning against the werewolf ear seeing as his own moans would drown you out otherwise. Not to say you don't love his volume makes you confident that somehow you know what your doing. His godly blessed dick is rubbing you all the right ways causing once again to leave you breathless.

 

The slow rhythm is nice but at one point scott says the phrase undoing your very core, "Oz, Oz never leave me i love you so much" he whined which set something off in your head. Maybe it was a kink being told you were needed so because you brace yourself on his shoulders picking up the pace, your hips start to make this wet slapping sound that has you blushing up to your ears. You move along their dick with everything you got each time he brushes against the spots that make your vision blur to white, biting your tongue to keep quiet scotts howls fill the room as he grinds against you each of you a horny mess desperate for that friction. Wasn't long before you feel scott release which was a warm feeling at first kinda weird since it was inside you but that didn't stop you from shortly following his lead collapsing on his chest a panting mess with hiccups. "Never leaving" you say exhausted as scott presses a kiss to your forehead

 

The gay wonderful end

Oh and yeah Brian and Miranda get it on to maybe that's for another story


End file.
